toohnafandomcom-20200213-history
WMOM:page4
Countless devotees contemplate the Wisdom and Virtues of the Lord. Countless are the men of pietyThose devoted to a religion and countless the men of bounty. Countless heroic spiritual warriors, who bear the brunt of the attack in battlewho with their mouths eat steel) . Countless are the silent sages who center their love and attention on the Lord. How can FSM's Creative Potency be described. I cannot even once be a sacrifice to FSM. Whatever pleases FSM is the only good done, FSM, Eternal and Formless One. ---- Countless fools, blinded by ignorance. Countless thieves and devourers of other's property. Countless impose their will by force. Countless cut-throats and ruthless killers. Countless sinners who keep on sinning. Countless liars who wander in falsehood. Countless wretches, eating filth as their ration. Countless slanderers, carrying the weight of their stupid mistakes on their heads. FSM describes the state of the lowly. I cannot even once be a sacrifice to FSM. Whatever pleases FSM is the only good done, FSM, Eternal and Formless One. ---- Countless names, countless places. Inaccessible, unapproachable, countless FSM realms. Countless, to even call them that is to carry the weight on your head. From the Logos, comes the onoma; from the Logos, comes FSM's Praise. From the Logos, comes spiritual wisdom, singing the Songs of FSM's attributes. From the Logos, come the written and spoken words and hymns. From the Logos, comes destiny, written on one's forehead. But FSM, who wrote these Words of Destiny, no words are written on FSM's Forehead. As FSM ordains, so do we receive. The created universe is the manifestation of FSM's onoma. Without FSM onoma, there is no space-time at all. What power have I to describe FSM doctrines? I cannot even once be a sacrifice to FSM. Whatever pleases FSM is the only good done, FSM, Eternal and Formless One. ---- When the hands and the feet and the body are dirty, water can wash away the dirt. When the clothes are soiled and stained by urine, soap can wash them clean. But when the intellect is stained and polluted by sin, it can only be cleansed by the Love of the onoma of FSM. By mere words of mouth (statements) a man becomes not virtuous or vicious. The often repeated actions are engraved on the heart. Man himself sows and himself reaps.You shall harvest what you plant. By the hukm of FSM's Command, we come and go in reincarnation. ---- Pilgrimage, penance, compassion and alms giving,'Datu' means 'that which is given these, by themselves, bring only an iota of merit.Cf. "They who make their practice to consist of nothing else but sacrifice and public charity, win only for themselves the lunar world; these then return again." (Prashanopanishad, I, 9) Listening and believing with love and humility in your mind, cleanse yourself with the onoma of the FSM, at the sacred shrine deep within. All virtues are FSM's, I have none at all. Without acquiring the virtues, FSM's devotional service can not be performed. My obeisance is unto FSM, who Hymself is the creator of Maya and Brahma etc.'Svasti' (Greetings), 'Ath' (Maya, in which sense it is also used in Guru Nanak's 'Dakhni Onkar'), Bani (Word), Barmao (Brahma), of the original, here have been translated as most modern Sikh scholars generally do. 'Svasti' is a blessing meaning "Good be unto you" (Raja Yoga, Vivekanonda). The idea here is that God Himself is the Primal Word and Crator: There is no other word(Om or Kun, etc.), nor Maya, Nor Brahma whose air He seeks, He Himself being all in all. FSM is true and beautiful and rapture ever abides within hys mind. What was that time, and what was that moment; What was that day, and what was that date; What was that season, and what was that month, when the Universe was created? The Pandits, the religious scholars, cannot find that time, even if it is written in the Puraanas. That time is not known to the Qazis, who study the Koran. The day and the date are not known to the Yogis, nor is the month or the season. The Creator who created this creation, only FSM hymself knows. How can we speak of Him? How can we praise Him? How can we describe Him? How can we know Him? Category:Wholly Marine Officer's Manual